Party
A Party is a representation of the player's characters. In the Might and Magic series, as with most role-playing games, each character in the party has their own unique statistics (might, intelligence, etc), inventory, skills, and other features. The series also includes character portraits, from the third game onward, to better visualize each party member. Some games also allow non-player characters and/or playable hirelings (pay-to-use characters) to join the party, albeit temporarily. Every game in the series allows the player to create their own party. However, the player can also choose to use the default party. This has little affect on the story, but may make the game somewhat easier, as default party members are usually much better equipped than those the player can create. ''Might and Magic I The party can consist of '''six' members. The default party of the game starts at Level 1 and consists of the following characters: ''Might and Magic II The main party can consist of '''six' members, expanding to eight with the contracting of hirelings. The default party of the game starts at Level 1 and consists of the following characters: ''Might and Magic III The main party can consist of '''six' members, expanding to eight with the contracting of hirelings. The default party of the game starts at Level 1 and consists of the following characters: ''Might and Magic IV & V The party can consist of '''six' members in all of the World of Xeen games. Unlike previous installments, characters do not have an alignment. The default party of the games start at Level 1 in Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen and World of Xeen, but start at Level 5 in Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen, and consist of the following characters: ''Swords of Xeen In ''Swords of Xeen, the default party of the game starts at Level 9 and consists of the following characters: ''Might and Magic VI The party can consist of '''four' members, expanding to six with the addition of NPC characters. Unlike previous entries, the adventuring party consists entirely of humans. The default party starts at Level 1 and consists of the following characters: ''Might and Magic VII The party can consist of '''four' members, expanding to six with the addition of NPC characters. The default party starts at Level 1 and consists of the following characters: Note: Although the default adventurers share the same names as the ones from the previous game, they are not the same characters. ''Might and Magic VIII In an unusual turn of events, the starting "party" consists of '''one' member, expanding to five with the contracting of hirelings. The default party starts at Level 1 and consists of the following character with a randomly-generated name: ''Might and Magic IX The party can consist of '''four' members, expanding to seven with the addition of hirelings. Although there are only two "classes" at the start, characters can advance to more traditional classes, throughout the game. The default party starts at Level 1 and consists of the following characters: ''Might and Magic X The party can consist of '''four' members. Trivia * The World of Xeen games contain some semi-functional code from Isles of Terra which hints that the Hireling system may have been slated for a return, in those games. The auto-play demo for Clouds of Xeen also shows the party firing eight arrows, despite only six part members being on-screen. However, since the World of Xeen game use a slightly-modified version of the Isles of Terra game engine, it could just be something that New World Computing forgot to clean up or disable. Category:Gameplay concepts